Shan Yu
Shan Yu is the leader of the deadly clan of Huns who ravage China. He usually appears serving as a powerful ally of villains like Frollo or Maleficent in the villains tournaments. In the first Disney Vs Non Disney war, he seems to have a friendly rivalry with ZigZag. He is the main antagonist of the Disney animated film Mulan. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Shan-Yu was born to two Mongolian members of the Hun army, and, as such, would be raised to fight from birth. Upon Shan-Yu's coming of age, he began truly brutal training to join the army. Teenagers were often thrown into battle together and forced to fight - in some cases, to the death, to prove their worth to the Mongolian generals. Shan-Yu didn't have the heart to kill any of his fellow soldiers. Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to take a life. Despite his inability to kill, Shan-Yu was praised for his skill and cunning in the midst of his battles, all of which ended in his victory by knock out. One night, he had the misfortune of facing a particularly malicious boy of the village. People said the child was a prodigy to be a Hun conqueror. Shan-Yu was beaten, and viciously. He was mere seconds away from death, when he was removed from the ring. He blacked out. He then opened his eyes to a beautiful sight. A young woman about his age, training to be a nurse, was caring for him. The two instantly fell in love. Meanwhile, Mongolia was in debt to the Fire Nation. Almost every week, the Fire Nation would threaten to attack the Mongols, but they never went through with their threat. Shan-Yu, when he wasn't training, spent time with his love. They'd often walk through the forests. One day, an ill fated baby hawk fell from it's nest. The woman saw it as her duty as a nurse to adopt it. Shan-Yu opted to name him Hayabusa, a name his love took a liking for. Another week passed, as did another threat from the Fire Nation. Shan-Yu dismissed it. He couldn't take time to care for the bluffing of the Fire Nation. Today was the day he was to propose to his love. He left the village, hoping to find the perfect way to do so. A particularly nice looking stone, some flowers, and a small doll he bought, made up the small gift he would use. However, when he returned to his village... it was no longer there. Only a cloud of ashes and smoke. The Fire Nation, apparently, was done bluffing. Shan-Yu rushed into the cloud. For countless hours, he ran through the hellish smog. It blinded him, but he waded through, yelling the names of his friends and family. Shouting for them. When the smoke finally cleared, Shan-Yu's eyes were dyed an eerie black and yellow color. With his sight retained, he ran to the pile of ash that was once the abode of his love. Burnt clothes and nursing supplies were all that remained. Shan-Yu let out a cry of anguish that could be heard for miles. Suddenly, a familiar hawk rose from the ashes. It was Hayabusa, who took refuge on Shan-Yu's shoulder. Shan-Yu vowed to keep him as a last memento. He figured the universe must have let the bird survive for a reason. Fire Lord Ozai, satisfied with the mass destruction of the Hun Army, wanted to make sure nobody would seek revenge. Oddly, he could've sworn he heard someone yelling from far away. He dispatched three soldiers to look over the village and make sure there were no survivors. The trio traveled over to the remains of the village, where they saw Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu heard them coming, and a heat of rage came over him. He reached for the nearest weapon he could, a sword left on the ground, and ran at the three. The three soldiers didn't last long. As their blood drenched the snow, Shan-Yu yelled at the top of his lungs. For the first time, he had killed. This display was watched by a few of the village's survivors. An archer, two brawlers, and a few warriors, all cheered for Shan-Yu and promised to serve him. With his men, Shan-Yu rebuilt the Hun Army. Shan-Yu found the notice he needed to kill, the thought of one day toppling the Fire Nation. With this particularly persuasive killer instinct, Shan-Yu recruited millions to his new army. All would fear the new Hun leader. Blood Brothers While pursuing an Arab army through the deserts near Baghdad, Shan-Yu and his forces came across a young man on the verge of death. Believing the man was an escaped enemy prisoner who could provide crucial intel on his foes, Shan-Yu ordered his army to halt, bring the man back to camp, and nurse him back to health. As the man regained his strength, he told his rescuers he was named Zigzag, a sorcerer betrayed by his former master and left in the desert to die. Always on the lookout for new resources for his empire, Shan-Yu made Zigzag his advisor, using his knowledge of the Arab lands and his magical powers to conquer the region. After years of service together, Shan-Yu and Zigzag became the closest of friends. They were blood brothers, hardly ever parting company. The mightiest empires in the world crumbled into dust after facing the power of Shan-Yu's armies and Zigzag's sorcery. Alas, all good things must come to an end. While Zigzag was scouting the defenses of Agrabah under the newly crowned title of the Sultan's vizer, his old master, the Archmage Destaine, made contact with Shan-Yu and offered his service to the conqueror. Not knowing of the sorcerer's treachery to his old friend, Shan-Yu accepted: if one sorcerer had brought him so much, what could two bring him? Zigzag, after a run-in with the sorcerer Jafar, who soon banished him from court and replaced him as the new Grand Vizier, returned to the Hun camp in failure and was shocked to find the man who had abandoned him years ago dining at the table of his closest friend. Zigzag tried to warn Shan-Yu of the sorcerer's decit, but the Hun warlord was sorely disapointed after hearing of the loss at Agrabah and he refused to hear his friend's words. Zigzag did not blame Shan-Yu. He knew the sorcerer had taken advantage of an unfortunate situation and had put himself in a position to profit from it. Nevertheless, he could not tolerate his former master's presence, and left with a heavy heart. Shan-Yu was sad to see his friend leave, but found that the old sorcerer was an equally powerful ally, despite his conniving nature. Vs Snow Queen Shan Yu travels to the Snow Queen's frozen palace in the North, in hopes of defeating the cold hearted queen. Upon arriving, Shan Yu and his army of Huns charge the palace on horseback. Not wanting to risk any injury to herself, the Snow Queen uses her magic mirror to cause a avalanche. The wave of snow and ice buries the Huns and their leader alive. Frollo's Alliance The avalanche fails to kill Shan Yu and a few of his fellow Huns; they escape the snow. Shan Yu then travels to Paris, where he joins Frollo's alliance. Frollo is all o happy to accept "A war hero of Shan Yu's caliber." Vs Blackwolf and Meeting with the Wizard Shan Yu helps Captain Hook and Rourke in their fight against the wizard, Blackwolf. While Hook kills the wizard, Shan Yu battles the main army with Rourke. Some time later, Shan Yu meets with ZigZag on Neutral grounds, and is told that a battle is coming. But Shan Yu merely tells the wizard that he is ready for the battle to come. Battle of Paris Shan Yu is in Paris when Ruber attacks; the Hun takes part in the battle. His archers lay waste to Tyler's lizard army but are taken out by Kent Mansley's tanks. Shan Yu watches Tyler kill Gaston and tries to avenge him. Shan Yu duels Tyler and kills him after breaking the enemy's immortality potion, slaughtering the mercenary. But after seeing the battle is lost, the Hun leader flees with his remaining men. Ruler of China Upon the end of the war, Shan Yu has conquered most of China. The new global emperor, Ruber, tolerates Shan Yu's presence, deeming it unnecessary to shed more blood. Shan Yu is all too happy to accept, as it gives him time to sercretly plot against Ruber. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Vs King One-Eye Shan Yu's old enemy the Snow Queen see's he is alive, and calls King One-Eye to take him out. The one eyed king and his army march on the Great Wall of China and engage the Huns. The Huns shower the kings army with arrows and fight them on the Wall. During the confusion, Shan Yu sneaks up behind One Eye and knocks him from a cliff to his death. Shan Yu then decides to add to his armies by forcing the remains of King One Eye's armies into his service. A New Alliance He next approaches Yzma for an alliance, which she agrees too. He later hires Amos Slade to kill Tzekel Kahn, but Slade fails. He later recruits Mozenrath, Sa'Luk, the Huntsman, and the Huntsgirl into this alliance. Yzma furthers this goal by hiring Megavolt and Ayam Aghoul. Misery Shan Yu enters a rage when he learns that Yzma has lost Peru to the Fire Nation. He demands that Yzma reform the Sorcerer's Society by curing Madam Mim of poison. Yzma does as commanded. Mozenrath approaches Shan Yu with an offer to take back Peru, but the conversation drifts to Shan Yu's hatred of the Fire Nation. As it turns out, Fire Nation troops led by Fire Lord Ozai burned down Shan Yu's hometown while he was out campaigning prior to the events of the wars. Even worse, Ozai personally killed Shan Yu's wife. The meeting is interrupted when Ozai himself attacks the citadel. Shan Yu retreats further into China as Mozenrath ineffectually duels the firebender. Shan Yu, however, learns that Ozai has brought an entire army and is laying siege to China. Revenge at the Battle of China Ozai, accompanied by his genie, Jafar, personally oversees the invasion of China. But all hell breaks loose as Shan Yu and his allies begin taking out Ozai's troops. Ozai tries to turn the tide on his own, nearly killing Madam Mim and injuring other members of the Sorcerer's Society. Out of nowhere, Jafar attacks his master, as he had previously renounced any loyalty he ever had to Jafar. By the end of the battle, Ozai has expended all his energy. Shan Yu approaches, sword drawn. Ozai mocks his opponent, asserting his still being alive. Shan Yu merely replies, "Perfect," and murders his old enemy. A New World Order With his forces secure, Shan Yu entrusts China to Mozenrath and Yzma while he goes on an important mission. He observes the coronation of Princess Azula, Ozai's daughter, as the new Fire Lord, noting too the subsequent attack by Jafar. When Jafar dies at Azula's hands, Shan Yu makes his move. As Jafar had destroyed most of Azula's defenses and Azula had banished her governing council earlier in the war, the Fire Nation is helpless as the Huns and the One Eyes utterly overwhelm the land. Shan Yu demands that she bow to him, but she runs away. Nonetheless, Shan Yu delights in his latest title. No longer is he the ruler of China; he is the ruler of the world itself. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War A Crushing Defeat Frollo hires Shan Yu to take down Jafar in Agrabah. Shan Yu sets out with his entire Hun army, but Jafar acquires the powers of a sorcerer. With his new magic in tow, the former vizier triggers an avalanche and buries Shan Yu alive. Nonetheless, Shan Yu and a few of his men manage to extricate themselves from the snow. He soon discovers the lair of the Forty Thieves, giving the Hun a nefarious idea. The Thief Lord Shan Yu tries to win over the the Forty Thieves to his side, only for their current strongman, Sa'Luk, to rebuff his offer. The Hun replies by drawing his blade. Sa'Luk is able to parry away only a few of Shan Yu's blows before falling off a cliff. With the other theives satisfied, Sa'Luk takes full command of the group. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War After the Horned King suffers a humiliating defeat at the hands of Morbius, he hires Shan Yu into his already powerful alliance. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Hopper's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Marcus's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Vs Azula Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Shan Yu's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs King One-Eye Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains